naruto_saint_seiya_omega_fairy_tail_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Erza Scarlet
Erza Scarlet is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. She is the guild's strongest female Mage, as well as one of the main female protagonists of the Fairy Tail series. Profile and Stats Tier: 7-C | 5-B | Low 7-B | At least 4-C | High 4-C to 4-B Attack Potency: Small Town level+, Town level+ with Strongest Armors Speed: Hypersonic+, likely higher with Flight Armor Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ+ Durability: Small Town level+, Town level+ with Strongest Armors Background Physical Appearance Erza is an attractive young woman with long, scarlet hair, fair skin and chocolate brown eyes. She lost her right eye as a child and now has an artificial one which was created by Porlyusica. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that Lucy Heartfilia described as "amazing." Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and is located on the middle of her left upper arm. Her most common attire consists of an X791 Heart Kreuz custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and a pair of black, calf-high boots. Her secondary attire is her causal outfit, not really changing that much from the pervious set. The only noticeable difference is that Erza abandons any trace of her wearing armor, instead wearing a white blouse that has a blue tie around her neck. Erza's specialty in Requip Magic allows her to requip not only armors but different outfits as well, enabling her to change her attire at any given time. Personality Erza is a very strict and tough person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient and short-tempered, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail and prefers a fair fight, never resorting to cheating as it's a "dishonorable act in battle". Following the Tower of Heaven incident, Erza has gotten more fond of his guildmates, and has maintained a more positive relationship with them despite her "still" serious demeanor. She also holds immense rage whenever someone hurts her friends or insults her guild, and won't stop until she makes them pay dearly for what they've done, as done with Minerva and Kyōka, the only two people to ever make her angry. According to Lucy, in the letter she wrote for her mother, Erza is "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion", while to Erza Knightwalker, Erza is "strong, cool and a little scary but relied on by everyone", even so she can be really girly and liked sweet things and cute clothes. Jellal, when he had lost his memories, remembering nothing but the name "Erza", said her name was "full of kindness, brightness and warmth". Erza describes herself as someone who was always crying, since she wasn't able to protect those dear to her. Several examples are when Rob tried to shield her from destruction, and when Jellal was captured because he saved her and was brainwashed by "Zeref". Also, Erza has stated that she feels uncomfortable and insecure when she's not wearing armor. However, when Erza encounters Ikaruga, she overcomes her fear and defeats her without her armor. Despite her reserved personality and mostly dressing in her conservative Heart Kreuz armor, Erza has been shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many of her armors are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armor she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing. Finally, Erza seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male guildmates) seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to shower with Natsu and Gray or the fact that she used to shower with them when they were younger. When they were at the hot spring, when she learned that the boys may have been peeping on her and the other girls, she wanted to invite them to bathe with them, much to Wendy's shock and Lucy's strong objection. Lucy has also stated that Erza has a habit of climbing into her bed in their shared room during the X791 Grand Magic Games. It was shown that Erza can't hold her liquor. While drunk, she acts very aggressive towards others, as shown by her behavior towards her guildmates during their time at the inn. She also seems to have a problem recognizing people when drunk. As mentioned by Levy, Erza has a secret fondness for smut and erotic novels. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Swordswoman Specialist: Erza possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills are of the highest caliber. Her offensive capabilities mainly come from her swordplay, which enables her to effectively utilize the weapons that her Requip provides, which includes swords, short swords, axes, lances and staffs (among others). Erza has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip. She is even capable of employing her swords effectively using her feet, by wielding their hilts between her hallux and second toe. Her swordsmanship is enough for her to slash through Aria's presumably intangible Airspaces, and to deflect hundreds of needles which were shot at her by Evergreen with relative ease. In addition, her sword slashes possess so much concussive force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite favoring the use of her various weapons, Erza has proven herself to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Despite her being bound to a wall, she was able to easily knock Shō unconscious with a single kick. She was also able to engage Erza Knightwalker in an unarmed fight after all of their weapons were shattered in their previous battle, attacking her counterpart with powerful punches and performing throws and takedowns to push her away. She is also able to mix hand-to-hand combat with her swordsmanship while in the midst of battle. Enhanced Strength: In stark contrast with her slim and womanly figure, Erza possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects many times her own size and weight, most prominently due to her habit of carrying around vast amounts of luggage. She was also able to send Midnight flying against a wall, several meters away from both of them, with a flick of her wrist. In addition, her sword slashes possess so much concussive force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. Immense Reflexes: Erza possesses extremely sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed. Despite her being severely battle worn, she was able to dodge a blast from Jose Porla while balancing herself on one hand. She was also able to skillfully and acrobatically dodge a barrage of Darkness Magic Spells from Jellal Fernandes, and when he knocked her through the walls of the Tower of Heaven she launched herself off of a few small falling rocks back into the tower with ease. When Evergreen shot a few rays at her as a surprise attack, Erza easily dodged the rays with a side jump. Immense Endurance: Erza has been shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance. After using up all of her Magic Power during her fight with Azuma by focusing it all in a single slash, she was still able to join the battle against Hades, Requipping different armors and performing combo attacks with her teammates. She was also able to fight and hold her own against a Mage of Jellal Fernandes' caliber after having fought and defeated Ikaruga, a very powerful assassin from Death's Head Caucus. Immense Durability: Erza has also proven herself to have a vast amount of physical durability: with the aid of her Adamantine Armor, she was able to take the brunt of the Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter on herself, and then go on to easily defeat Aria, an S-Class Mage, and stand up against Jose Porla, the Phantom Lord Guild Master and a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, after receiving only a very brief amount of time for rest in her Black Wing Armor. While clad in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, she was capable of taking on the counter effect of 200 Lacrima orbs from Laxus' Thunder Palace even though the effect of one of the orbs is enough to endanger someone's life. She was also able to survive the highly-damaging Terra Clamare twice, and still manage to continue to fight and defeat Azuma. When Ultear Milkovich used her Arc of Time to open up Erza's "Second Origin", Erza showed no signs of being bothered at all, unlike her teammates, including Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, and Juvia Lockser, who couldn't walk and writhed around on the floor in pain. In addition, during the third day of the X791 Grand Magic Games, Erza was able to fight and defeat 100 powerful monsters, and, despite being heavily injured and bruised, she left the fight without showing any signs of fatigue, something which garnered her praise from hundreds of people including quite a few powerful Mages. Even though one of the monsters was said to be so powerful that even a Ten Wizard Saint might not be able to defeat it. Erza was also able to withstand Minerva's extremely destructive Yagdo Rigora spell with only slight damage. Keen Intellect: Erza has proven herself to be clever and to possess a thorough knowledge of the Magic world: she was able to figure out why the people of Galuna Island were changing into Demons (or thought they were) after only a brief period on the island, and could work out the mechanics behind Midnight’s Reflector Magic after being struck by it only few times, something which got her praise from Jellal Fernandes. Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, Erza possesses a tremendous amount of Magic Power, almost being equivalent to that of a Wizard Saint at such a young age. Throughout many difficult battles, Erza was able to Requip powerful armors in rapid succession without showing any signs of fatigue. She was also able to Requip her Heaven's Wheel Armor and over 200 swords after Requipping her Lightning Empress Armor without running out of Magic Power, showing proof that she has very strong reserves. When exerted, her Magic Power is red in color. Magical Abilities Requip: The Knight (Kansō Za Naito): Requip is Erza's signature form of Magic, over which she possesses great mastery. It is a type of Magic that allows her to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will. Her particular form of Requip is called The Knight. She is noted for her ability to Requip extremely fast and is the only sword Mage known to be capable of Requipping weapons and armor while fighting; she is said to have over 100 different armors, something which made her and her immense strength well known throughout her place of residence, Magnolia Town, and throughout the entire Kingdom of Fiore, earning her the epithet "Titania" (Japanese translation for Fairy Queen). Sword Magic (Ken no Mahō): In addition to her signature Magic, Requip, Erza is also an extremely talented user of Sword Magic. As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Through the use of this Magic, Erza is capable of using her swords to perform different Magical attacks. This is usually done in combination with specific armors of hers, which makes her a very deadly combatant. It is also shown that she can also combine different armors with other swords from other armors to either block or attack using deadlier force and mixing different elements together. *'Sword Storm' (Sōdo Storum): Erza's signature Sword Magic spell in the crossover series, as she summons up to seven or eight swords and launch them at her opponents. This makes up for a powerful long-range attack. *'Demon Blade Crimson Sakura' (Yōtō Benisakura): A sword spell wherein Erza focuses all her Magic Power into the blade for maximum offense. Telekinesis: Erza is also a skilled user of Telekinesis. The first time she used this Magic, however, was accidental. When she was a child in the Tower of Heaven she used this Magic to levitate discarded weapons from the ground and launch them at her enemies, something which she did inadvertently, due to the shock caused by Rob's death. Erza's most common use of Telekinesis comes with her Sword Magic, in which she can perform different attacks by controlling her swords remotely. (Unnamed) Equipment Erza owns over 100 different types of armor, and over 200 different types of weapons such as swords, lances, axes, twin swords and much more. Heart Kreuz Armor (Hāto Kurosu no Yoroi): Made by the popular fashion brand Heart Kreuz specifically for her, this is Erza's casual armor, which she is mostly seen wearing based on the design in X791. This armor consists of a rounded single-piece pauldrons with a breastplate and fused collar featuring a large Heart Kreuz cross centered on the chest. Erza also wears a pair of gauntlets, which omit the previous version's feathery elbow guards in favor of curved plate. Unlike both prior versions, the front and back torso plates do not meet, leaving the Erza's sides exposed. Finally, the waist armor features a single plate overlapping the chest piece. Heaven's Wheel Armor (Tenrin no Yoroi): Plated armor covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece. ]] *'Flight': While wearing this armor, Erza seemingly gains the ability to fly for short distances. *'Sword Requipping': Erza is able to summon a large amount of swords (roughly more than 200), and launch weapons at her opponent(s) in a variety of different ways. The armor is meant to be used for facing multiple opponents. *'Blumenblatt' (Tenrin: Burūmenburatto): Erza will requip a mass amount of swords, and then charge at her opponent and slice him or her with two of her swords. Then she will fly past her enemy and send the swords she Requipped into the enemy at the same time. *'Circle Sword' (Tenrin Sākuru Sōdo): Erza requips swords and has them circle around her by utilizing the command, "Dance, My Blades". The swords then begin spinning rapidly around Erza and she sends them flying towards her opponent(s) in a disc formation at first and upon impact the swords separate and fly in different directions dealing great damage. *'Trinity Sword' (Tenrin: Toriniti Sōdo): While in her Heavens Wheel Armor, Erza slashes the opponent in a delta formation. *'Pentagram Sword' (Tenrin: Pentaguramu Sōdo): While using the Heaven's Wheel Armor, the user slashes the swords in the shape of a pentagram to attack the target. Black Wing Armor (Kureha no Yoroi): This armor is black with silver trimming that has silver crosses is several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard. The waist-guard leaves the front of Erza’s body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She has large plates guarding her legs. She has two wings that have black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly are composed of a membrane-like material. Erza's hair is tied in a ponytail. *'Flight': This armor seems to grant Erza the ability to fly around for short distances. *'Increased Offensive Power': This armor increases Erza's offensive capabilities, and she uses it in conjunction with any number of weapons to deal her enemy great damage. *'Moon Flash' (Kureha: Gessen): Erza rushes past her target, slashing them in a cross pattern. Flame Empress Armor (Entei no Yoroi): This armor is dark red predominantly, but also sports orange and black parts, with the first ones being shaped like flames and the second resembling Dragon’s limbs. It’s basically made up of three different parts: the revealing breastplate with Dragon like wings attached to it, the orange gauntlets and the Dragon claw shaped greaves. Erza’s hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails. *'Flame Resistance': This armor lowers the destructive power of flame attacks by 50%. *'Fire Magic' (Hi no Mahō): This armor grants Erza the ability to shoot and control fire. Adamantine Armor (Kongō no Yoroi): The Adamantine Armor is a large, blue and navy colored armor. The breastplate is composed of different plates joined together, with four, prominent tube-like ornaments on the front, right above her breasts, below the high armored collar. The shoulder pads are very large and sport prominent plates shaped like spikes, protruding from a far darker part which composes the base of the structure. The armor is completed by a helmet which covers the top and the sides of Erza’s face, leaving the back part of her head exposed, and sporting prominent spikes jutting outwards. *'Immense Defensive Power': This armor is the ultimate, high-level defensive stance. While wearing it, Erza is able to withstand the Magic beam fired by Phantom Lord's Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter. Despite her receiving injuries and the armor breaking into process, she still successfully protected the entire Fairy Tail Guild and all of its members. *'Adamantine Barrier': While wearing this armor, Erza gains the ability to create a powerful Magic Barrier by combining her two shields together, which can even withstand spells such as the Jupiter Cannon. *'Flight': While wearing this armor, Erza gains the ability to fly but only for short distances. Purgatory Armor (Rengoku no Yoroi): The Purgatory is a black armor that is covered in spikes. When using this armor, Erza’s hair becomes styled in very prominent spikes pointing outwards in every direction, with her right eye being covered by it and a devilish shadow obscuring the upper part of her face. This is one of Erza's most powerful armors, before her fight with Ikaruga she claimed that "None had seen the armor and lived to tell the tale." Its true power is not seen, however, as it was destroyed almost instantly by Ikaruga. However, it is said that this armor increases Erza's offensive power to extreme levels; but in return, it decreases her defensive capabilities, thus making the armor easy to destroy. Japanese Hakama: Though not typically an actual armor, it's actually one of Erza's most favorite Requip sets. In this Requip, she has a white, form-fitting sarashi cloth around her upper chest, which also reveals a fair amount of cleavage as well as exposing her stomach and naval, along with a red, flame-patterned hakama, and her hair tied in a high ponytail. She mostly uses this Requip when she doesn't have to rely on her armor in battle. Lightning Empress Armor (Raitei no Yoroi): This armor is golden and light bluish in color. The breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround Erza's neck. When using this armor, Erza’s head gets adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair gets styled in a long braid. Also, the armor’s weapon is a long spear, with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching it to the shaft, which is adorned by a large ribbon. *'Lightning Resistance': This is an armor that lowers the attack damage of all lightning attacks aimed at the wearer. It was enough to withstand an attack by Laxus Dreyar, a skilled user of Lightning Magic, without Erza receiving any injuries herself. *'Lightning Magic' (Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): This armor grants Erza the ability to attack her foes with lightning. Flight Armor (Hishō no Yoroi): This armor has features very few armored parts. It is cheetah printed, and the outfit has a large collar around Erza’s neck and a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah’s ears adorning both sides of Erza’s head. When wearing this armor, Erza is equipped with a pair of short swords with elaborate hand-guards similar to a rapier's, shaped like rose's thorns. *'Immense Speed': This armor increases Erza's speed dramatically, to the point where she could match Erza Knightwalker's speed while the latter was using Silfarion. She was also able to keep up with Racer despite being under the effects of his Slowing Magic. *'Sonic Claw' (Hishō: Sonikku Kurō): Erza dashes towards her target at high speed and slashes them multiple times from every direction. Robe of Yūen (Yūen no Koromo): This armor is like a purple, revealing kimono. It consists of a short sleeveless tunic decorated by many flower motifs, with a revealing cleavage and revealing opening on the sides, exposing much of Erza’s chest, held closed by both a large, dark obi, which has a thin red rope tied around it and sports a wide closing ribbon on the back, and by a lighter, smaller white belt, which are both wrapped around a pink, flower-patterned cloth circling Erza’s waist on the back and the sides. *'Elastic Properties': This armor is elasticated, something which prevented Midnight’s Reflector Magic from securely binding Erza or strangling her using it. Morning Star Armor (Myōjō no Yoroi): This armor, which seems to be mainly composed of a leather-like material, sports many feather-shaped decorations, including the short cape, the pauldrons protruding from under it, and the cloth circling Erza’s waist, held up by a simple belt on the front. She dons a one piece suit revealing her legs, whose upper part is covered by fishnet leggings, and with high-heeled armored greaves with large knee guards covering her calves. Her arms are heavily armored as well. In this outfit, Erza’s hair is styled in tangled buns on top of her head, and she’s armed with a pair of simple swords with cross-shaped hand-guards, getting larger near the edges, and blades which seem to lack the standard cutting edges. *'Photon Slicer' (Myōjō: Foton Suraisā): By pointing the twin swords towards her opponent, Erza is capable of releasing a large blast to them. Armadura Fairy (Arumadura Fearī): The strongest armor as declared by her counterpart Erza Knightwalker. This armor has the name of her guild to symbolize her pride of being a member of Fairy Tail. It’s a pink armor with a simple breastplate joined to the collar. The armor has many wing shaped decorations. The armor’s weapons of choice are a pair of identical swords, sporting large and decorated hand-guards reminiscent each of a pair of wings, and with the blades protruding near the hilts to house additional decorative motifs. Armor]] *'Fairy Piercing Sword': Erza charges her swords with energy and hits the target with a powerful lunge. This attack was strong enough to break Knightwalker's strongest spear, Ravelt, shattering an entire island in the process. (Unnamed) Nakagami Armor (Nakagami no Yoroi): A set of armor Erza had the ability to don once she released her Second Origin. The Nakagami Armor has not been worn for over ten years, as it consumes vast amounts of Magic Power to utilize. Anyone who is able to wear the armor will be able to dispel Magic and wield a peerless sword. The armor is composed of a short revealing robe that is tied together with an intricate ribbon at the waist. The armor features large pauldrons over each shoulder, bearing the image of a lion with an open mouth, and decorated greaves that match the motif of the armor. The entire set is complemented with a rhombus-shaped tiara and a large sash which loops above her head with the ends hanging out towards the ground with a bead on each end. The armor comes equipped with a large halberd possessing a circular hand-guard at its center. *'Nakagami Starlight' ('' Nakagami Seisai''): A spell utilized in conjunction with her halberd to swiftly dismantle the opponent with swift, brute force. Holy Hammer: During the Key of the Starry Sky Arc in the Fairy Tail series, Erza receives this ancient weapon from Jean-Luc Neville, who discovered it during the archaeological investigation that unearthed part of the Infinity Clock. The hammer is longer than Erza is tall with a long black handle in a zigzag shape. The head consists of a series of gray cylindrical sections, the frontal one being larger than the rest, with light brown plating on its front. On the front of the hammerhead is the emblem of the Zentopia Church on a white circular background. Said to keep evil at bay, the hammer protects its wielder from the effects of Real Nightmare and can dispel the effects from others. When used against Cobra, it leaves wounds of light on the arm it struck. It is also capable of breaking the chains of the Infinity Castle with ease. During the Pandemonium event, it was shown to be useful for defense as well. Artificial Eye: While enslaved as a child to build the Tower of Heaven, Erza lost her right eye during a punishment for an escape attempt. After she joined Fairy Tail, Makarov took her to see Porlyusica, who created an artificial eye for her. Due to the eye's artificial nature, Erza couldn't cry out of it and it is unaffected by Illusion Magic or Stone Eyes Magic. After the events on the Tower of Heaven, Erza was, however, shown to cry out from her artificial eye as well. Relationships Family *Unnamed Parents (Deceased) Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu Category:New Allied Forces Members Category:Fairy Knights Members Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Tier 7 Class Category:Tier 5 Class Category:Tier 4 Class Category:Protagonist